Feliciano's Adventures in Wonderland
by Daydreamer-in-a-box
Summary: A Hetalia/Alice in Wonderland fanfic I decided to write one day. Instead of Alice, little Italy is going on the grand adventure of Wonderland and dealing with its wackiness, all while learning a moral! It's completely written, but is still being edited so chapters will be added periodically. If you find any errors in this just tell me; criticism is always welcome! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. Alice in Wonderland is owned by Lewis Carroll/Disney (elements from both versions are used). Human names are used.

* * *

Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

It was a warm summer's day with the sun smiling down on the green grass and the clouds looking as fluffy as cotton candy. Feliciano was sitting in his grandfather's garden oblivious to the history lesson he was being taught. "The Roman military was the most powerful of its time and carried the empire to fame," Grandpa Romulus expressed with passion. "I've always said that a nation without a strong military shouldn't be a nation at all. A country should always have the men and the weaponry to fight in defense or for glory. Which is why I'm concerned that you aren't taking your training seriously, Feliciano. Don't you want to be strong like your grandpa one day? Feli?" Feliciano was too busy playing with the daisies to listen to his grandfather's lesson. He wore a bright smile as he twisted the stems of the white flora into a crown. "Feli? Feli listen!" Romulus repeated and tugged on his grandson's stray curl to gain his attention. Feliciano turned around and stared at his grandfather lazily until he collected his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say grandpa?" he finally asked.

Romulus sighed, used to his grandson's behavior, but still not proud of it. "Feli, I only want what is best for you," Romulus said. "This lesson isn't for me to hear my history again, though I love it with all my heart; this is for you to learn from my mistakes and know how to become a great country one day."

"But Grandpa Romulus, I don't want to be a great country one day," Feliciano responded in an annoyed tone. "I just want to be me with all my friends. Ludwig likes me as I am; Kiku does too." He placed his daisy crown on Romulus's chocolate curls and looked at him with a saddened expression.

"And I do too, Feli," He patted his grandson on his back with affection. "I just don't want you to be picked on when I'm not here to protect you anymore."

"But that doesn't mean it will happen. Even when you're gone, I'll have other people to protect me." Feliciano let his smile widen in reassurance and this made Romulus smile back. He patted Feliciano's head.

"My innocent little Feli, I just want you to be well off. If you say that you have friends that will protect you, then I believe you. Nevertheless, I still think you should have a way to defend yourself. Just in case something happens to anybody you care for."

Tears stung at Feliciano's eyes as he thought about his loved ones sick or dying. The tears began to fall. "Oh nothing will happen to you Grandpa Romulus, right? Or Ludwig or Kiku or Lovino or-?

"Of course not! But accidents do happen, Feli," Romulus embraced Feliciano in a tight hug and tried to comfort him. "You might need to protect us one day, and we need to be able to rely on you."

"You can Grandpa Romulus! I promise to protect you if you ever need it." Feliciano tightened the embrace with his grandfather making it almost hard to breathe.

"Ok, little one . Let's continue our lesson. Now the Roman Empire started as a republic, but turned into an empire after Julius Caesar declared himself Dictator for Life…" Feliciano began to doze off from the history lesson again, but didn't forget the moral lesson that Grandpa Romulus taught him.

 _I will try, Grandpa Romulus, to protect the ones I love._

Suddenly, a rabbit with pink eyes ran close by Feliciano. Well, he was dressed like a rabbit, with two snow white bunny ears on his head and a fluffy bunny tail on his behind, but the rest of the man's body resembled Roderich, Feliciano's old slave own- erm- caretaker. "Oh my. Oh dear! I shall be too late! The King will surely have my head if I don't hurry." Roderich-bunny said anxiously. He took a large watch out of the pocket of his waistcoat, examined it thoroughly, and ran off to whatever he was late for. Feliciano found it very curious that his old owner had this odd costume on, so he got to his feet and chased after the bunny man.

"Mr. Roderich, what are you late for? Mr. Roderich!" Feliciano called, but Mr. Roderich-bunny didn't respond. He chased Roderich-bunny past the garden, to a nearby bush, and arrived in time to see him pop down a large rabbit hole under the bush. "Mr. Roderich, are you in there?" Feliciano called into the hole. There was no response. He got on all fours and crawled into the large rabbit hole. It was very much like a tunnel, dark, ominous, and very dirty. "I really shouldn't be doing this," Feliciano said to himself. "I wasn't invited to wherever Mr. Roderich is going to, but he might need help. He does seem pretty worried." Feliciano crawled and crawled and it seemed like the tunnel would never end. "It's really dark in here," Feliciano continued. "And kind of creepy. I hope this tunnel will end sooooon!"

Feliciano got his wish, for now he was tumbling down the large hole. He let out a long scream, but it soon died out when he realized that he wasn't falling exactly but slowly floating down an abyss. "It's still dark though. Oh!" On the left side of the rabbit hole was a light switch, which Feliciano switched on promptly when he saw it. The hole became filled with colored light now, but the colors kept shifting and changing, from red to orange to blue to purple to every color in between. Feliciano took in his surroundings and saw shelves filled with books, knick-knacks, and kitchen supplies. "Ve~ I wonder how all these things got here. It must have taken a lot of work." He espied a pasta bowl on a cupboard and excitedly picked it up, but to his boundless disappoint, the bowl was empty. He sadly placed the bowl back on another shelf, for he was afraid that if he just dropped the bowl it would hit someone who was below and severely hurt him/her. "I wonder how long I've been falling." Feliciano continued to himself trying to break the silence. "Maybe I will fall right through the EARTH!" For a couple of seconds, gravity took full force on Feliciano and made him fall at great speed. Luckily, the floating commenced shortly after. "Then I will be among the people that walk on their heads." Feliciano kept floating down, down, down and he soon began talking to himself again. "I'm getting tired of falling. At this rate, I will never find Mr. Roderich again and see what he is late for. I really hope this ends soon. I wish there could be someone to be with me right now." Feliciano thought back to Grandpa Romulus and how he will be worried about his grandson's absence; if Feliciano just had paid attention to the history lesson and not have had been so reckless in the first place, he wouldn't be in such an odd situation alone. Tears pricked Feliciano's eyes, but he held them back. Gravity picked up again, but this time it didn't slow down until Feliciano hit the stone hard floor. "Oww. That really hurt." he remarked as he rubbed the sore spots on his dazed form. Feliciano was a little bruised by the fall, but other than that, he was fine. He looked around and noted that he had somehow fallen into an odd hallway.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!" Out of nowhere, Roderich-bunny came running and passed Feliciano without a second thought. Feliciano forgot about his pain, jumped up quickly, and chased the rabbit down the long hallway.

"Wait, Mr. Roderich!" Feliciano cried while running as fast as he could. The hallway was long and winding, making it very difficult to turn without bumping into the walls. The floor didn't help with this issue either, being scrubbed and waxed to a bleached, slippery gleam. The walls were painted red, white, and black in a checkerboard pattern. The ceiling was low and oddly very filthy, with dirt and dust clinging on the tiny chandeliers that lined the hall. Finally, the chase ended with Roderich-bunny entering through a wooden door at the end of the hallway. Feliciano automatically opened the door and entered a circular room filled with doors of all types, made of different materials, and formed in different shapes. However, the rabbit-man was nowhere to be seen. "Where did Mr. Roderich go?" Feliciano inquired to no one in particular. He tried to open any door he could get his hands on, but they were all locked. "Now where am I going to go?" the Italian asked in defeat. Feliciano flopped down on the floor and began to mope.

"Ah, don't be sad _monsieur_." said a voice, but Feliciano couldn't identify the source.

"Who's there? Where are you?"

* * *

Translations (these could be incorrect and I apologize if they are)

 _monsieur:_ Mister/Sir


	2. Chapter 2: The Hall of Doors

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. Alice in Wonderland is owned by Lewis Carroll/Disney (elements from both versions are used). Human names are used.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hall of Doors

"Down here, _petit garçon._ Behind the curtain." the voice continued. Feliciano found the curtain in question; it was a very small one, pink, and decorated with embroidered roses. He walked up to it, knelt down, and pushed it aside. Behind it stood a tiny door, about fifteen inches high, made of red oak wood with a golden doorknob…that had a face. The face was a spitting image of Francis, down to the perverted smirk that Feliciano was always oblivious to.

"Big Brother Francis? What are you doing as a doorknob down here?" he asked the knob, confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about _monsieur_ , but if you stay a while I'm sure we can learn a lot about each other." the doorknob said with a moan.

"Well, my name is Feliciano and I'm looking for Mr. Roderich. He's wearing a waistcoat and has bunny ears on his head. Well, he doesn't usually have the bunny ears, but he does right now. And a fluffy tail. Do you know where he went?"

"Why, that man went inside me just now. He goes inside me very often, if you know what I mean." the doorknob said while raising his eyebrows in emphasis.

"I don't know what you mean at all, but then can you help me?" the naïf asked.

"Not really, _monsieur._ You are much too large to fit into me. Maybe that bottle over there can help you _."_

"What bottle?" Feliciano asked.

"The one on the table behind you of course!"

"There is no table behind- oh!" When Feliciano turned around, he saw a table to about his waist in height made entirely of glass. Resting on the table was a little cork sealed bottle filled with an unidentified liquid; the elixir was a shimmering ocean blue with a syrupy consistency. There was a label tied around the bottle's neck that read " ** _Drink Me_** " in curly and enticing lettering. Feliciano took up the bottle and examined it tentatively. "Grandpa Romulus and Lovino said that if you drink too much from a bottle marked poison, it is certain to disagree with you sooner or later. I don't feel good about this, Mr. Doorknob."

"I'm sure it's fine. I have never seen anyone die in this room."

"Sooner or _later_. Someone could easily leave this room and _then_ die of poison." Feliciano countered.

The doorknob sighed in annoyance at his curl-haired visitor. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then drink!"

Feliciano took a deep breath, popped the cork off the bottle, and downed the odd, blue liquid. True to its texture, the liquid was extremely sweet like syrup but it also had the flavors of curry, lemon, and mint. Altogether, it was an oddly pleasing taste. "Hey, that wasn't that bad," Feliciano said relieved, setting the now empty bottle back on the table. "But how was this supposed to help me?"

"You'll see _petit garçon._ "

Unexpectedly a strange feeling hit Feliciano in the gut making him double over and groan in pain. Feliciano felt his whole body tingle and tighten, like if he went through a wringer. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain to go away. Once it did, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his environment. Everything was much, _much_ larger now. The glass table was as tall as a skyscraper, but the door was now proportional to him. "Wow, everything looks so different from this angle," Feliciano exclaimed astonished. "Oh! Is this what you meant Mr. Doorknob? This works perfectly!" He ran to the door and tried to use it, but the doorknob flinched out of the way.

"I first need the key, Feli. You do have it right?"

"What key?" Feliciano asked, but when he lifted his head, he got his answer. High up on the table lay a golden key that Feliciano swore wasn't there before and now there was no way to reach it. "You didn't say anything about a key! What am I to do now?!" Feliciano wailed at the doorknob. He anxiously ran to the table and tried to figure out a solution to his predicament. However, he couldn't think of any solution other than climbing the table leg, which would be futile considering the slipperiness of the glass. When going around the table one more time, Feliciano's eyes fell on a tiny glass box sitting silently on the floor. In the box was a tiny cake with pink and white icing. The words " _ **Eat Me**_ " were spelled out with sprinkles.

"Why don't you try that, Feli?" the doorknob suggested when he saw Feliciano's discovery. "If it makes you grow larger, you can reach the key and open me."

Feliciano nodded in agreement. "And if makes me grow smaller, I can creep under you."

"I would very much like _that_."

"So, either way I can go and find Mr. Roderich." Feliciano concluded. He removed the cake from the box and took a tiny bite from it. Nothing happened. "Eh, why won't it work?" the tiny man asked confused. With everything being out of the ordinary today, it was almost dumbfounding when things went the normal, dull way. Nonetheless, Feliciano was quite frightened by the idea of being small forever, so with determination he finished off the cake, as if he was forcing it to work. A new feeling overcame Feliciano in the stomach, not one of tightening but stretching. Feliciano groaned in pain once more as he grew at a rapid rate. He kept his eyes open this time and watched in panic as he grew taller and taller and the room grew smaller and smaller around him until a smack from the ceiling prompted him to sit down in the now cramped room. Bemused by the sudden change in size, he completely forgot about the doorknob and accidentally gave it a face-full of his foot. The doorknob shrieked in response.

"Mhmmmhmmhhmm!" was all Feliciano could hear. Once settled in his new state, he lifted his foot away from the doorknob.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The doorknob wriggled his nose and repeated. "I said, 'a little of that sure went a long way!' Why, you're so large you will probably have to mail shoes to your feet through postal service!" The doorknob began to laugh at his own joke. Honhonhon's filled the air making Feliciano blush in embarrassment.

"Really? I didn't mean to get this big! Please stop laughing Mr. Doorknob!"

"I can't help it! I'm imagining the mailing address."

 _Feliciano's Right Foot, Esq._

 _Hearthrug,_

 _Near the Fender,_

 _(with Feli's love)_

"Stop laughing!" Tears pricked Feliciano's eyes again, but he couldn't hold them back this time. "I'm stuck here now and I- I'll nev-never get out!" Gallon-sized tears streamed down Feliciano's face and formed a little puddle around him. The puddle turned into a lake and the lake turned into a sea of tears, about 4 inches deep and covering the whole floor.

"Come now, crying won't help Feli," the doorknob said realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry, just stop crying." However, the doorknob's comforting words did nothing for Feliciano and he continued to cry and cry and cry until he wore himself out. Once he began to dry his eyes, Roderich-bunny rushed into the room from one of the bigger doors, this time splendidly dressed with a fan in one hand and a pair of white kid gloves in the other.

Feliciano saw him as an opportunity for help and said in the most timid and smallest voice he could muster, "Mr. Roderich, can you help me?" Roderich-bunny looked up and saw before him a giant about nine feet high. Terrified, he dropped his gloves and fan and ran with all his might out the same door that he used earlier, still murmuring to himself something that Feliciano couldn't hear. A fresh batch of tears fell from Feliciano's eyes when all of his hope seemed lost. While trying to ignore the large man's sobs, the doorknob noticed the fan and gloves and decided to tell Feliciano about them.

"Feli, do you think those fan and gloves might be of use?"

Feliciano looked down at the tiny objects floating on the water and gently picked them up. As it was awfully hot in the cramped room, Feliciano began fanning and muttering to himself. "Grandpa Romulus said I need to help myself sometimes, but how can I when I barely know how to do simple actions? I can't even get myself out of a basic room! I always need to rely on the others around me and now I'm stuck here forever!" As Feliciano began to ramble, he became so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the fan was making him shrink.

"Um...Feli? Aren't you noticing anything?" the doorknob hinted.

"I had to rely on you, Mr. Doorknob this whole time and now where am I? Nowhere! When will I learn to take care of myself for once?"

"Feli, you're shrinking again! Look!" the doorknob yelled. Feliciano finally noticed, but by the time he threw the fan and gloves away, he was the same size as he was when he drank the potion, maybe even smaller.

"Oh goodness! I almost went out like a candle! Thank you Mr. Doorknob for warning me." Feliciano said gratefully.

"Thank me in _my_ manner, _petite garçon._ " replied the doorknob.

"Now I can go through you again!" Feliciano cried, not noticing the prior comment. He ran to the doorknob, but the doorknob flinched again.

"You still don't have the key, Feli."

"Oh no!" Feliciano turned around to see the table as tall as before and the key as far away as before. "It's no use!" Feliciano huffed and began to kick the floor in frustration. He accidently slipped and ended up falling chin deep in seawater.

"How did I manage to get to the sea?" Feliciano asked, but then he remembered how he cried gallons of salty tears when he was nine feet tall. "I guess I'll have to swim through this. I hope I will meet someone new soon. I don't think I can manage being alone down here."

* * *

Translations (these could be incorrect and I apologize if they are)

 _petit garcon:_ Little Boy

 _monsieur_ : Mister/Sir


	3. Chapter 3: The Pool of Tears

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. Alice in Wonderland is owned by Lewis Carroll/Disney (elements from both versions are used). Human names are used.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Pool of Tears

Feliciano swam through his pool of tears for what seemed like an eternity, but he still couldn't find any trace of land. He began to sigh at the monotony of his surroundings until he heard splashing nearby and decided to investigate its source. At first, he thought it would be something huge like a hippo or a walrus, but then he remembered how small he was and found out it was only a mouse, or at least another human dressed like a mouse. The mouse-man was trying to stay afloat from the water, but he seemed to be failing at it. It was a small darling thing with sleek, black ears that poked from his hair. He also was extremely pale, probably didn't go outside much. The mouse-man reminded Feliciano of Kiku, his Japanese friend. The Italian tried to help the mouse-man stay afloat by wrapping his arms around him, but the mouse-man pushed him away almost instantly.

"I have personal space! Stay away!" the mouse-man shrieked. Feliciano was a little startled by the mouse-man's sudden outburst, but soon recollected himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you were having trouble swimming and-"

"I am perfectly capable of swimming by myself, thank you very much."

"Let's start over. My name is Feliciano, what is yours?"

The mouse-man thought for a while, wondering if he should trust this odd, happy man. "My name is _Mausu-san_ ; it is very nice to meet you Feliciano-san.

"You can call me Feli, if you want. Saying 'Feliciano-san' must be a mouthful."

"Ok, Feli-san."

"Um, _Mausu-san_ , do you know how to get out of this pool? I'm awfully tired of swimming around with nowhere to go and I don't find the idea of drowning in my own tears that amusing."

"I do actually; just follow that crowd over there." _Mausu-san_ pointed in the direction of a small crowd of disheveled bird-people and creature-people (a Dodo, an Eaglet, a Lori, a Crab, and a creature neither Feliciano nor _Mausu-san_ could name to be exact) ahead of the pair. Feliciano didn't notice them before, but was ecstatic to see more people to talk to.

"Oh good! More people to meet. I wonder if they are nice. Or have pasta, but that's one in the same!" The mouse-man rolled his eyes at the Italian's remark, but decided to stay by him, for he is the only familiar one in the group.

"Shall we, Feli-san." he said. Every one swam to the shore of a beach and was soon together as the motley crew they were. All of the people were wet and shivering, but they soon began to speak to one another as if they were best friends. Feliciano made conversation with _Mausu-san_ and also to a young Lori-boy in a sailor suit. The conversation with _Mausu-san_ was pleasant enough, but the conversation with the Lori soon went awry when the boy grew sour and made rude comments.

"Why does that curl stay up when you are all wet?" he asked nosily.

"I don't know. It's always been like that." Feliciano replied.

"It can't do that! It's impossible!" the Lori-boy yelled while adjusting his sailor hat.

"It is! You see it right!" Feliciano cried, getting a little annoyed by this small Lori-boy.

"Well, it looks stupid. You should just have it cut off!"

And so, Feliciano left the Lori-boy's company. Once all the odd people found companionship with one another, they began to discuss on how they were supposed to get dry again. This eventually led to a huge argument and Feliciano cowering in a corner away from the hostility. The noise grew louder and louder until finally a brash man dressed as a Dodo yelled, "Everyone shut up! We'll all be dead by the time you idiots make a decision!" The man was a mirror image of Ludwig, down to his intimidation that made the whole crowd of animal-people fall silent immediately. "I have a solution that everyone can agree on. We shall have a Caucus Race, any objections or questions shall be denied!"

Feliciano didn't hear the last remark and asked, "Um, what is a Caucus Race?"

The Dodo-man's baby blue eyes burned in Feliciano's direction, but he soon replied with, "The best way to explain a Caucus Race is to do it." He stepped in the middle of the beach and drew a huge circle with a stick. "Everyone gather around the circle." He ordered. Everyone followed his directions without fault. The Dodo-man called out, "One-Two-Three-GO!" and everyone ran around the circle, in no pattern or set speed, for a half an hour. By then, everyone was as dry as a bone.

Once the race ended, the group began to catch their breath and the Lori-boy asked in a loud obnoxious tone, "So who won the race?"

The German Dodo thought about this for quite a while and even began pacing in frustration, but at last, he announced, "Everyone has won the race, so-"

"So everyone should get prizes!" the Lori-boy shrieked in delight.

The Dodo tried to deny this but as the Lori kept on jumping like a little pup pleading for a prize he gave in. He turned to Feliciano and said quite simply, "Well, may you distribute the prizes?"

"Ve, me!" Feliciano yelped in surprise. _"Do I even have anything that could be used for prizes?"_ he thought to himself. He patted his pockets frantically hoping to find something useful and eventually presented to everyone tiny white flags, enough for one apiece luckily.

"Why do you possess so many white flags? And in your pockets nonetheless!" the Dodo asked Feliciano slightly miffed with his reward.

"You never know when you're going to need to surrender to someone!" Feliciano said, waving his own little flag. _"Or when your friend takes them away from you in hopes to make you less of a coward. In that case, you should always have extra."_ he added to himself.

"Well thank you for the prize, but you should try restraining yourself from mass producing surrender weapons." the Dodo stated while pocketing his blank banner.

 _"Even as a Dodo, Ludwig doesn't like my flags."_ Feliciano thought disappointed. "Now what do we do?" he asked his fellow creatures. After everyone stashed their prizes, they began to converse on another way to entertain themselves.

"I have an idea," Mausu-san announced timidly. "I can tell you all a story of my past."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Feliciano replied happily. "What kind of story is it?"

The mouse-man sighed and said in a very sorrowful tone, "I shall tell you a story of my ancestors and how they have gained the rivals they possess to this day. It is a long and sad tale"

"It's a long tail certainly," Feliciano said, eyeing the mouse-man's tail that trailed behind him. "But why do you call it sad?"

Mausu-san didn't reply, but simply began his story. As Feliciano was already confused on which tale the mouse-man was referring to, the story in his head looked a bit like this*:

 _'Fury said to a  
_ _mouse, That he  
_ _met in the  
_ _house,  
_ _"Let us  
_ _both go to  
_ _law: I will  
_ _prosecute  
_ _you. — Come,  
_ _I'll take no  
_ _denial; We  
_ _must have a  
_ _trial: For  
_ _really this  
_ _morning I've  
_ _nothing  
_ _to do."  
_ _Said the  
_ _mouse to the  
_ _cur, "Such  
_ _a trial,  
_ _dear Sir,  
_ _With  
_ _no jury  
_ _or judge,  
_ _would be  
_ _wasting  
_ _our  
_ _breath."  
_ _"I'll be  
_ _judge, I'll  
_ _be jury,"  
_ _Said  
_ _cunning  
_ _old Fury:  
_ _"I'll  
_ _try the  
_ _whole  
_ _cause,  
_ _and  
_ _condemn  
_ _you  
_ _to  
_ _death."'_

Feliciano was still very confused from the poem, but he gave his condolences to _Mausu-san_.

"Thank you Feli-san. It is a difficult tale to tell." the mouse-man replied. There was awkward silence after this and soon all of the bird-people and animal-people dispersed to their own activities. _Mausu-san_ was the last to leave, bidding Feliciano farewell before he did.

Feliciano was all alone again, so he stood up and began to think of which way he should go. "I still need to find Mr. Roderich," he said aloud. "I wonder where he could be."

* * *

Translations (these could be incorrect and I apologize if they are)

 _Mausu-san:_ Mr. Mouse

*The words of _The Mouse's Tale_ are supposed to shape a curvy tail, but when I posted the story it will only go in a straight line. Use your imagination I suppose, sorry.


End file.
